The Preperation
by Feline Pawprint
Summary: Dropping from the sky was not her idea of fun. But really, that wasn't so bad. At least, not as bad as the next sequence of events. The Mark of Athena reading fic. Author's Note in chapter 4 important!
1. Prologue

**Reading "The Mark of Athena"**  
**A/N - Hi, Fanfiction! I had the best idea ever! I am writing a story of reading 'Mark of Athena', doing each chapter after I read it!**** First out there!**** What do ya think? I figure this way, their reactions might be more realistic. That's why I didn't include Annabeth, she'd figure it out while I wouldn't. It's also a good motivation. This set after the war of the Titans.**

**DC- RR is an author who wrote a series on Greek/Roman myths together. I am a girl who has not written a series on Greek/Roman myths together. Wonder who owns the series?**

**REVIEW!**

It hurt. Really, it did. But not as much as my pride did when Percy caught me. It wasn't pleasant when I realized there were two boys. Nico and Percy. Cousins.

I didn't land on the floor, thank gods. I got the couch while Percy claimed the floor. There was a pregnant pause and finally, a voice boomed, "Explain yourselves!" We were in the gods' throne room! Nico, Percy, and I looked at each other. In unison, Nico and I pointed to Percy. He groaned, but got up off the floor.

"I'm Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon."

"What!"

"You broke the oath!"

"The one you forced me to make!" Amid the chaos, Percy looked confused. He muttered to us, "Hades is here. And why don't they recognize us?"

"Excuse me!" I jumped up. " What year is this?" Athena told the date in what must have expanded form, cause I didn't understand, except for the fact that it wasn't the year I was living in. So I gasped.

"Guys! We're from the future! Anyway, I'm Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus!" What can I say? I'm ADHD.

"Cool!" Nico grinned at my first comment. Now that I thought about it, I kinda missed hyper Nico. "I'm Nico di Angelo, son of Hades. I was very conveniently born before the pact was made and stuck in a hotel that stopped time for about 80 years!"

Out of nowhere, a book fell on Percy's head. I grabbed it before Percy could complain about how everything always happened to him.

"The Mark of Athena," I read. "Hmm. Should be interesting." And I started to read.


	2. Annabeth I Part 1 of 3

**A/N - One word - REVIEW! **

**DC - I am the owner of the crappiest MoA in history. The words are cut in half and put on different pages. I think that this is proof enough that I am not Rick Riordan.**

**Annabeth  
**

**Until she met the exploding statue,**

"What exploding statue?" Apollo seemed confused.

"Well, if we read on, we might find out, mightn't we?" Artemis seemed thoroughly exasperated as she rolled her eyes a motioned for Thalia to continue.

**Annabeth thought she was prepared for anything.**

Percy sighed. "She's always ready for anything."

**She'd paced the deck of their flying warship,**

"A flying ship," Nico raised an eyebrow before dragging out the word, "Right."

**the Argo II,**

Frowning, Hera muttered, "The Argo was the name of Jason's ship."

**checking and double-checking **

"Why does that not surprise me?" Thalia inquired sarcastically.

"Why do you say that?" Hestia asked.

"She's a daughter of Athena, and she likes to do everything right," Percy informed rolling his eyes, although a light blush rose to his cheeks, leaving the Olympians to ponder on it.

**the ballistae to make sure they were locked down. She confirmed that the white 'We Come In Peace' flag was flying from the mast.**

"OK, seriously? Why all of this? What are they doing!" Athena continued the rant, only to be cut off by Thalia reading.

**She reviewed the plan with the crew - and the back-up plan, and the back-up plan for the back-up plan.**

"That should surprise me," Nico groaned. "Yet, sadly, it doesn't." The other two just grinned, while the gods looked at each other. Except Hermes, who recalled what they said before about Annabeth, and had started laughing. Athena glared at him all the while, also catching on.

Then she announced, "That's my girl!" That caused Hermes to crack up further.

**Most important, she pulled aside their war-crazed chaperone, Coach Gleeson Hedge,**

"Very important."

**and encouraged him to take the morning off in his cabin and watch reruns of mixed martial arts championships.**

"Woah, killer goat," Hermes, Ares, and Apollo yelled in unison, then looked at each other in mild surprise.

**The last thing they needed as the flew a magical Greek trireme into a potentially hostile Roman camp **

"What the hell are these people doing! How do they know of the Roman camp!"

"What Roman camp?" This was mainly what was heard flying through the Olympians' home. Thalia decided to read before things got too out of hand.

**was a middle-aged saytr in gym clothes waving a club and yelling "Die!"**

"I love this saytr!" Ares chuckled.

**Everything seemed to be in order.**

"Key word - seemed!" Nico announced mysteriously. Percy went pale and pretended to scratch his forehead, although Aphrodite noticed and allowed herself a small, smug smile.

"You're Mr. Sunshine today, Nico."

"Thank you."

**Even that mysterious chill she'd been feeling since the ship launched had dissipated - at least for now.**

Nico gasped. "Oh no! It's the invisible ice! A curse from Apollo!" This successfully eased the tension.  
Thalia grinned and spoke to him with the patient air of speaking to a two year old. "No, Nico, Apollo is the god of the sun. Warm."

"Ohhh!"

Hades glanced at his son to make sure he was alright.

**The warship descended through the clouds,**

"Wow, that's high!" Apollo grinned. Hephaestus also smiled a bit, knowing how hard that would have been to make, and it was most likely made by his children.

**but Annabeth couldn't stop second-guessing herself.**

"She's always right!"

**What if this was a bad idea?**

"None of her ideas are bad!" Percy scoffed.

**What if the Romans panicked and attacked them on sight?**

"Oh. That would make it hard."

**The Argo II definitely did not look friendly.**

"I can imagine." Aphrodite grimanced as she checked her eyeliner in the mirror. Everyone rolled their eyes.

**Two hundred feet long, with a bronze-plated hull,**

"With pink flowers!" Nico squealed. Hades was now looking seriously disturbed. Demeter sniffed.

"The boy should eat cereal!" She was now in a full rage. "It's ridiculous how thin you are. And you won't have a very good personality if you don't eat cereal!" Fortunately, Nico came to the rescue by interuppting the speech and begging,

"Please, no! Anything but the cereal!" Making everyone laugh. When everyone calmed down, Thalia began reading again.

**mounted repeating crossbows fore and aft, a flaming metal dragon for a figurehead,**

"Cool! Dude, where can I get one?" Most of the males were yelling, except the ones who consider themselves too mature *coughZeuscoughcough*.

**and two rotating ballistae amidships that could fire explosive bolts powerful enough to blast through concrete...well, it wasn't the most appropriate ride for a meet-and-greet with the neighbors.**

"No kidding," Thalia snorted. Percy grinned.

"Who knew Wise Girl was so sarcastic?"

**Annabeth had tried to give the Romans**

"Romans?" The gods didn't respond.

**a heads-up. **

"And why am I not surprised?" Nico sighed again.

**She'd asked Leo to send one of his special inventions - a holographic scroll -**

"Cool!" Hermes chattered excitedly. "Imagine how fast..." They let him talk.

**to alert their friends inside camp. Hopefully, the message had gotten through. Leo **

"Wonder who Leo is."

"Wow, Thalia, you could replace Annabeth with all the questions you've asked today!" She scowled at Nico.

**wanted to to paint a giant message on the bottom of the hull - WASSUP? with a smiley face - but Annabeth had vetoed the idea. She wasn't sure the Romans had a sense of humor. **

"Oh, come on, everyone has to have a sense of humor! Life would be so boring without it!"

**Too late to turn back now.**

"Dun, dun, dun!"

**The clouds broke around the hull, revealing the gold-and-green carpet of the Oakland Hills below them.**

"Okay, seriously, what is in Oakland Hills?" Thalia half-shouted. The gods shifted uncomfortably. Nico and Percy looked exasperated.

"They're always keeping secrets, aren't they? Ignoring us," the latter said sadly. "Kind of a waste of time - they spend so much of it hiding everything from us that they completely ignore dangers they should be putting an end to, or at least preparing for."

**Annabeth gripped one of the bronze sheilds that lined the starboard rail.**

"They really equipped the ship," Ares stated, impressed, though he tried not to show the punks.

**Her three crewmates took their laces.**

"I wonder who's with her. Probably Percy," Nico reasoned.

"Meaning percy would be staring at Annabeth all through the plans, not hearing them, and when the danger comes, improvising." Percy scowled at the Hunter while Poseidon paled considerably. He really didn't want his son in danger.

**On the stern quarterdeck, Leo rushed around like a madman, checking his gauges and wrestling levers. Most helmsmen would've been satisfied with a pilot's wheel or tiller.**

"Okay," Percy stifled a laugh. "What did Leo do?"

**Leo had also installed a keyboard, monitor, aviation controls from a Learjet, a dubstep soundboard, and motion-control sensors from a Nintendo Wii.**

By this point, everyone was laughing so hard they fell out of their seats, clutching their stomachs.

Hephaestus just nodded in approval. "That sounds very advanced. He's probably my son."

**He could turn the ship by pulling on the throttle, fire weapons by sampling an album,**

"Awesome!" Hermes crowed.

"Automatic weapon fire by listening to music!" Apollo added, obviously thrilled. Most of the women looked bored.

"Well... maybe if it plays Green Day..." Thalia trailed off. The other demigods grinned amusedly at each other, knowing full well Thalia loved Green Day.

**and raise the sails by shaking the Wii controllers really fast.**

"This kid rocks!" (You can probably guess who said that).

**Even by demigod standards, Leo was seriously ADHD.**

"You don't say," Nico muttered dryly.

"He reminds of you!" Thalia grinned. Nico felt his face heat up, remembering full well what he was like when he was younger.

**Piper paced back and forth between the mainmast and the ballistae, practicing her lines.**

**"Lower your weapons," she murmered. "We just want to talk."**

Aphrodite squealed happily. "That's my daughter! She must be such a strong girl!"

"How do ya know?" Percy inquired, his brow crinkling.

"She's charmspeaking, dear." She explained patiently.

**Her charmspeak was so powerful, flowed over Annabeth, filling her with the desire to drop her dagger and have a nice long chat.**

"Wow, she's really good at it." Percy sounded impressed. Thalia nodded in agreement. "Annabeth has a very strong will."

**For a daughter of Aphrodite,**

"Further proof!" Aphrodite smiled.

**Piper tried to play down her beauty.**

"Less proof," Percy muttered. The others smirked.

"That's unusual," Athena raised her eyebrows.

"Oh, well they can't all be exactly like me," Aphrodite sighed. "Although it would be nice."

**Today she dressed in tattered jeans,**

"I love those! As long as the come like that!" Aphrodite clasped her hands to her heart.

**worn-out sneakers, and a white tank top with pink Hello Kitty designs.**

"Hmmm." Piper's mom looked lost in thought. "That actually doesn't sound too bad! It could be a new trend. No, now that I think about it, without the worn down sneakers, they're going into style right now!" The sound of the goddess snapping her fingers echoed through Olympus.

"Are you done?" Athena snapped. "Or do you have more fashion lessons for us?"

"Well, I can offer you -"

"Please continue, Thalia," Zeus intterupted.

**(Maybe as a joke, though Annabeth could never be sure with Piper.) Her choppy brown hair was braided down the right side with an eagle's feather.**

**Then there was Piper's boyfriend -**

"Then there was Aphrodite's squealing -" Nico mimicked in a high-pitched voice as said goddess demonstrated. Everyone cracked up.

"I can't believe my daughter has a boyfriend! I wonder how old she is. He's probably a better boyfriend than Ares is." The love goddess sent a look of distaste in his general direction. He slid down in his throne.

**Jason.**

Aphrodite smiled. "We get to learn more about him." She was feeling very satisfied indeed.

**He stood there at the bow on the raised crossbow platform, where the Romans could easily spot him.**

The tension in the room grew as they wondered what was going on.

**His knuckles were white at the hilt of his golden sword. Otherwise, he looked calm for a guy who was making himself a target. Over his jeans and orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt, he had donned a toga and a purple cape - the symbols of his old rank as preator.**

Zeus looked slightly proud, although no one could see it.

**With his wind-ruffled blond hair and icy blue eyes,**

Thalia's brow creased as she thought of her little brother. Could it be - no. She pushed the thought aside.

**he looked ruggedly handsome**

Percy frowned. He had already decided he didn't like Jason. This didn't go unnoticed by his two companions who started by laughing.

"He's dating Piper!" Thalia's reminder made him blush.

That's when a second thud was heard on Olympus. Three figures stood on Olympus, clearly confused. And there was no doubt in anyone's mind that it was Piper, Jason, and Leo.

**CLIFFHANGER! Bye! REVIEW!  
~ Feline Pawprint **


	3. New Participants

**A/N – Review. I beg you. They aren't reading in this chapter. :( SPOILERS!**

**DC - I have no claims what-so ever. :(**

**Last chapter:**

That's when a second thud was heard on Olympus. Three figures stood on Olympus, clearly confused. And there was no doubt in anyone's mind that it was Piper, Jason, and Leo.

**This chapter:**

**Jason's POV**

The day hadn't started particularly well. Falling from the sky didn't help. We were on the run because Leo had blowtorched Camp Jupiter. I had gotten hit in the head by a brick. Missed out on all the action and got to lie in bed instead. For a moment I had thought Piper was breaking up with me. It had sounded like it when she asked me if I remembered her.

Now I had been kidnapped. Piper, Leo, and I were standing on Mount Olympus and my dad was glaring down at us and we had evidently interrupted something because all the Olympians were on their feet and so were three teens, one holding a book.

One of the boys was Percy. He had sea-green eyes and jet black hair.

The other boy was slightly younger. His olive skin was paling and he had these dark, intense eyes of a madman, and then I'm thinking, that's Nico!

Suddenly, the girl with long, spiky black hair dropped the book. She stared at me and suddenly, it came to me. I recognized her.

"Thalia!" Piper gazed at her. "And Percy. What are you doing here?"

"Who are you?" Zeus thundered?"

**Nico's POV**

Personally, I thought it was stupid that Zeus asked who they were, cause I thought it was pretty damn obvious. We just read about them, for God's sake. Jason was the one with blond hair, Piper was the girl, and Leo was the last one. Duh.

They introduced themselves while I zoned out. Piper broke through my thoughts by pointing at me and saying, "We've met Percy and Thalia. But who's that." So then_ I _had to introduce myself.

"Nico di Angelo, son of Hades." They all freeze and look at me.

"You're the one that's trapped! Not cool, dude, Not cool," Leo goes. My insides go cold. Trapped. Usually, trapped = not good. Then they go on talking, leaving me to ponder. My thoughts aren't pleasant.

And then they're seated and we're about to start reading again. Suddenly, I'm dreading the book.

**A/N – REVIEW. Next chapter next weekend! **

**~ Feline Pawprint**


	4. Annabeth I Part 2 of 3

A/N – Hey… I realize I just posted a story. But that was short. I didn't have time to post another chappie, but I promise I'm working on it. Since I love you guys, I gonna post what I have here. I just had too much homework, sorry :(.

DC – I'm just a fanfic author. I don't own anything!

**With his wind-ruffled blond hair and icy blue eyes, he looked ruggedly handsome and in control - just like a son of Jupiter should.**

Percy felt better knowing Annabeth had not said he was handsome because she liked him. The queen of Olympus, however, had just exploded.

"ANOTHER CHILD! AGAIN! WHY? YOU HAVE THOUSANDS AND THOUSANDS OF CHILDREN AND ONLY FOUR OF THEM ARE MINE! WHY?"

Everyone watched Zeus and Hera like a tennis match. Watching all of the fans' heads go back and forth would have been quite amusing.

**He had grown up at Camp Jupiter, so hopefully his familiar face would make the Romans hesitant to blow them out of the sky. **

**Annabeth tried to hide it, **

The other demigods were having a blast watching Percy tense then relax as Annabeth continued to think things that Percy thought was interrupting their relationship.**but she **

**didn't completely trust the guy.**

Jason pouted. "That's not nice, Annabeth." Everyone began to laugh at how ridiculous he sounded.

**He acted too perfect - always following the rules,**

Thalia snorted. "Look who's talking! That's hypocritical."

**always doing the honorable thing.**

All the demigods rolled their eyes.

**He even looked too perfect.**

It was too much for them. They burst into peals of laughter. "Since when has Annabeth cared about the way people looked?"

**In the back of her mind, she had a nagging thought: What if this is a trick and he betrays us?**

"I'm not going to backstab you," Jason promised.

**What if we sail into Camp Jupiter**

"From the sky, don't forget," Percy adds.

**and he says, 'Hey, Romans! Check these prisoners and cool ship I brought you!'**

"I am NOT that mean!"

**Annabeth doubted that would happen.**

"That's because it won't! I thought you knew me. I mean, we spent six months in the same camp, working towards the same goal!"

**Still, she couldn't look at him without getting a bitter taste in her mouth. He'd been part of Hera's forced 'exchange program' to introduce the two camps. **

"That's great." Thalia hissed like a snake.

"Show respect! I'm helping you - it must be done!"

**Her Most Annoying Majesty**

"Got that right," the Huntress muttered while Hera practically writhed with anger.

**- Queen of Olympus, had convinced the other gods that their two sets of children - Roman and Greek - had to combine forces to save the world from the evil goddess Gaea, who was awakening from the earth and her horrible children the giants.**

**A/N – So what do ya think? Sorry it's not full, but I had no time. Maybe next weekend. Bye for now!**

**~ Feline Pawprint**


	5. I'm Sorry

I am soooo sorry. I can't continue this story. I have too much to do, and am not feeling like myself. I will be deleting this sometime in the new year.  
I'm not gonna lie. I thought to myself, you can do it! You can force yourself to do something you don't wanna do. But to be honest, I'd rather be surprised by their reactions than read them. I'm sorry. I like writing my own stories more than this. Though I love these.


End file.
